Chinese Lung
thumb|400px|link=Draco orientalis magus Chinese or Imperial '''dragons are a very old, very wise and very powerful dragon species. They are the dircet decendents of the secodn species of dragon to evovlve on earth. They always carry a large pearl in they're front claws. They are domestitcal but must be basically worshipped for they're wisedom and power, in return they will protect your home and your family forever. They can speak a varity of languages and are very kind. Habitat They originate in eastern asia in underwater caves usually cut off from humans. But have been known to live near small villages or monistaries. There are reports from all over the world that this species lives in mountain ranged throughout the world. The best place to observe this species in high up in the mountains of China, nea by lakes and river. Diet They feed off of fish and birds, they love roasted swan. They like the fish to be no more than a few houres old. If you dare to displease an Chinese lung, you will suffer from bad luck for the rest of that dragons lif. Behavior They are incredibly wise and have an above average intellegent. They are not agreesive unless prevoked. As a species they are very curious this is backed up by the fact that when humans were first created they began interating with these dragons. Biology It has basic dragon biology except has no wings, but can jump extremely far. They can reproduce through mating or a very rare acurance. When a human eats a Lung's pearl they will go under a painful transformation and become a dragon. They're eggs are often confused with they're sacred pearls. Except they're eggs are far stronger. They are known to place they're eggs in rushing water. They also have god-like powers over weather and water and can live a veyr long life sometimes thousands of years. Eggs It is the heaviest dragon egg, round and pearlescent white turning blue with silver swirls in water Appearance. '''Max Length: '''40 feet long '''Max Height: 10-15 feet tall They have a long snake-like body with four short legs each with five clawed toes, which is only found in this species as all other dragons have four clawed toes. They have large fish-like scales that may come in blue, black, white, red or yellow. They have jet-black deer-like horns. A yellow then turns white with age mane that grows from under they're jaw and bhind they're crest. They have long muscular whiskers that stretch from the side of the face. They also have small ears and feather-like hairs at the tails tip. Tips for Demigods Be very polite and respectful if u earn they're trust you can even get them to eat out of your hand. If you are forced to fight one stay away from water and keep it indoors. Then it may be slain like other dragons. if you are planning on looking for one, you should bring waterproof clothing and a good pair of binoculars as you will find it difficult to see them. Hiking boots are also preferabl. Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Flying Monsters Category:Eastern Dragons